


Eyes Bigger Than Your Stomach

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, First Time, Gen, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Geralt wasn’t certain why the Omega was still following him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990090
Comments: 14
Kudos: 348





	Eyes Bigger Than Your Stomach

Geralt wasn’t certain why the Omega was still following him. He kept expecting the man to leave, after they’d gotten out of Gullet where he was in imminent danger, but Dandelion had only continued to trail after him. Even in Posada, where they’d been captured by elves, he hadn’t once seemed to regret his decision to follow Geralt.

After their narrow escape, they found themselves in a small tavern at a nearby trading post, where Dandelion was more than happy to purchase a room for them both (since Geralt had given all of his coin to the elves). After their room was settled away for the night Geralt made his way upstairs to it, while Dandelion remained behind, playing his newest ballad for the tavern crowd.

The Witcher checked his weapons and potions, making certain that everything was in order and in its proper place, before digging into his meager supplies for something to eat.

“Ugh,” came a voice from the door. “You aren’t actually going to eat that, are you?” Dandelion, his lute thrown over one shoulder, was standing in the doorway with two plates of food in hand.

Geralt didn’t know what to say other than a weak thank you as the bard handed him one of the plates, then made himself at home on the floor in front of the fire. Geralt joined him after a moment, crouching down beside him as the bard unbuttoned his jacket, exposing the loose fitting chemise he wore underneath.

Geralt looked away before he was distracted by the scent glands on his shoulder, marked with a mess of healing bites that catalogued his previous lovers.

“Rations are fine and good on the road,” said Dandelion, slurping up his stew, “but when in town, it’s always preferable to get a warm, fresh meal, don’t you agree?”

The Witcher nodded, understanding that Dandelion didn’t really want him to speak. The Omega was still chattering on, passing on bits of gossip he’d picked up downstairs, even hinting that one of the locals claimed the next village over was having monster problems.

“Could be worth looking into,” muttered Geralt around a mouthful of stew.

Dandelion hummed happily, rolling his shoulders and yawning. He glanced around, as though looking for something to lean on, then choose Geralt, leaning his shoulder against Geralt’s side. The Witcher froze, barely remembering to breathe.

The scent of the Omega flooded his lungs, sweet like honey and flowers - _cornflowers_ , he thought, _and chamomile_ \- and Geralt wondered if he ought to run. Did the man have any idea what he was doing? Dandelion barely knew him and yet he was cuddling up to him as though they were great pals.

Suddenly remembering his food, Geralt took a bite. Dandelion didn’t seem to have noticed his pause, too consumed in his own meal. He ripped up pieces of bread and dunked it into his bowl, then shoved them into his mouth. Slowly, his eyes meeting Geralt’s, he licked his fingers.

The Witcher looked away.

It was becoming increasingly obvious what the Omega wanted, and Geralt resisted the urge to pull away from him. It wasn’t that Geralt didn’t want him - you’d have to be blind not to realize how pretty he truly was, with his blonde curls and huge blue eyes - but he had a feeling that Dandelion had no idea what he was getting into.

They finished their meal in silence, and Dandelion gathered up the plates, carrying them back out of their room. When he returned he shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on a peg beside the door. “Here,” he said as Geralt tried not to openly gawk at his exposed skin. “You’ve got something on your cheek.” He reached out, no doubt intending to wipe away whatever was on Geralt’s face.

Geralt’s hand shot out and tightened around his wrist. “Don’t play coy, poetaster.”

“If you want me to stop,” Dandelion said quietly, “then all you have to do is tell me.”

He let go of Dandelion’s thin wrist, giving a slight shake of his head. “You don’t know what you’re proposing.”

“ _Sex_ , Geralt, I’m proposing sex.” Suddenly Dandelion was in his lap, giving him a wide eyed and innocent smile, the scent of arousal hanging heavily in the air around him. His hand, which had somehow escaped the Witcher’s grip, rubbed at the spot on his cheek. Geralt knew that he ought to push him away, but he couldn’t bring himself to. 

But it seemed Dandelion had caught the unease in his eye, and he tilted his head, quietly asking, “Am I making you uncomfortable, Geralt?”

“No,” the Witcher admitted quietly, “But-”

“Oh I know what you’re about to say,” snorted the poet. “Something about how you’re inhuman, is that it?”

It should disturb him how easily Dandelion read him. “Is that your game, bard?” Geralt asked. “You want to know what it’s like to be fucked by a mutant?”

“Nonsense,” said Dandelion. “I find your personality charming and your voice pleasing. The scent of you is absolutely divine - what I can smell of it, under the scent of the road - and even your face isn’t as bad as I’m certain you believe it is.”

He didn’t seem to be lying, but Geralt was still uneasy. “I would hurt you,” he said quietly. “You-”

“Oh gods damn it, Geralt, is that it? You think I’m some delicate flower?”

Geralt tilted his head, unable to help the slightest of smiles. “Well, your name is _Dandelion_ ,” he pointed out. “And you are rather small.”

The Omega scowled. “I’m not delicate,” he sneered. “And I know you want me, as much as I want you, I saw your eyes on me.”

“It’s hard not to stare,” Geralt informed him bluntly, “as I’m certain that you’re aware.”

“I’m very aware of my own beauty, but I will accept further compliments at any time.”

Geralt snorted. _Whats the harm?_ He wondered, tilting his head and studying his young companion. Perhaps getting what he want would teach Dandelion to think things through, make him realize that just because he wanted to bed someone didn’t make it a good idea.

Slowly he reached out and took Dandelion’s wrist, then moved to it hold over his own crotch. “Are you certain your eyes aren’t too big for your stomach, or, in this case, your ass?”

Dandelion’s eyes gleamed hungrily. Instead of responding verbally he groped Geralt’s cock, rubbing his fingers over the sensitive flesh. “I know exactly what I want.”

“Undress for me then,” said Geralt.

“No.” Dandelion hopped out of his lap and onto the bed, sprawling out on his back against the headboard. “But you can undress for me, if you’d like.”

Geralt stood slowly, turning to study the smirking Omega. _He’s toying with me_ , Geralt realized. _I- I believe he wants me to put him in his place, although I’m not certain he would mind if I didn’t._

Geralt’s experience with Omegas was extremely limited. There weren’t any Omega Witchers - they had stopped making Witchers long before the Omegas had gained any rights, when people still looked down on them - and Omega whores charged extra, so he usually went for Betas. But what he did know, was that Dandelion was unusually mouthy, even for Omegas of his age, born after the Omega rights movement.

The Omega watched him as he considered his next move, his cornflower blue eyes gleaming.

“Get up,” Geralt said quietly. “If I have to say it again…”

Dandelion leaned forward, eyes gleaming. “What?” he asked.

“I won’t fuck you.”

The bard’s mouth fell open. Clearly that wasn’t what he’d been expecting, but it prompted him into movement and he jumped off the bed, pulling at his chemise all the while muttering about rude and controlling Alphas.

Geralt felt himself smile as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching as the bard put his chemise aside and started working on his pants.

His mouth watered at the smell coming from Dandelion, the bard clearly having worked himself up into a strong arousal just from Geralt’s few words. Soon he was entirely naked, standing in front of Geralt with his hands on his hips, head cocked to the side.

“Go ahead,” he said cheerfully, “Admire, me, I know I’m quite the sight to behold.”

He was, if Geralt was honest. Slender and pale, with just enough fat to make it worth grabbing. Already half hard, his cock hung between his legs, larger than Geralt had expected from an Omega.

“Come here.”

Dandelion didn’t need to be told twice, launching himself at Geralt, landing in the Witcher’s lap and wrapping his legs around his waist. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he complained, his fingers beginning to pull at the laces of Geralt’s breeches as he buried his face in his scent gland.

Geralt cupped his ass, feeling the slick that was dripping from him. Thankfully, he was spared from having to make any further decisions by Dandelion who began removing Geralt’s clothes for him, pushing the Witcher onto his back as he undressed him.

The Omega made quick work of his clothes, dropping them onto the floor. Then, once Geralt was naked, he lined himself up with his cock, but before he could drop himself down on him, Geralt grabbed him and rolled them both over, pinning Dandelion beneath him.

“I don’t need stretched!” the bard protested noisily as Geralt ran his hands between his legs, feeling at his hole. “Geralt-”

“We do this my way or not at all, Dandelion.”

Dandelion huffed and rolled his eyes, then lifted his legs, grabbing the backs of his knees to expose himself for Geralt. The Witcher slowly rubbed his finger over Dandelion’s dripping hole, then pressed it inside, pleased at the lack of resistance. He pressed in a finger from his other hand, then slowly pulled his fingers apart. Dandelion let out a long groan as Geralt opened him up, the noise turning frantic as he felt the Witcher’s hot breath on his opening.

“Oh gods,” he moaned as Geralt’s tongue licked inside him. “Oh- please-”

The whole inn was going to hear him if he kept it up. They’d already been stared at when they entered, a small, delicate looking Omega with a black eye alongside a surly Witcher, it wasn’t hard to imagine what people would think. “Quiet little Omega,” Geralt murmured. 

“But-”

He could imagine Dandelion’s pout at denied.“If you’re quiet, I’ll fuck you in the woods and you can make as much noise as you like.” Geralt wasn’t entirely certain why he was already offering the man more, when, in all honesty, he shouldn’t have let it get as far as it had gotten already. But Geralt would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself. He buried his face between Dandelion’s legs, pressing kisses to his cock and balls, all the while continuing to finger his hole until the blanket beneath him was drenched in slick.

Only when he was confident that Dandelion was as loose as he was going to get did Geralt sit up.

“Oh finally,” moaned the bard. “Come on, Alpha, give me your cock.”

Geralt rolled Dandelion over, rubbing his back as the bard shivered with anticipation. Slowly he began to thrust his cock between the bard’s ass cheeks, drawing out a series of soft whimpers. “Geeeraaalt-”

“Hmm?”

“I want your knot,” said the Omega. “And I’m accustomed to getting what I want.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” warned Geralt. Dandelion was too small, slender and breakable. Geralt didn’t want to hurt him.

“I want-”

“No.”

Dandelion huffed. “Then you had better give me a good fuck, at least.”

Geralt grabbed Dandelion’s hips, pulling him back until his chest was flat on the bed, his ass elevated and half in the Witcher’s lap. For a long moment he kneaded Dandelion’s asscheeks, then slowly lifted his hips and pressed inside.

The bard let out a startled gasp that ended in a choking noise as his body struggled to accommodate Geralt’s girth. “By all the gods, you’re huge!”

Geralt stilled, rubbing his thumbs in small circles on Dandelion’s hips. “Are you alright?”

“Alright?” squeaked Dandelion. “You’re splitting me in half, Geralt, and it’s absolutely divine.”

Geralt shook his head. He began to slowly thrust in and out of the velvety heat, enjoying the soft whimpers it was pulling from the Omega (who had his face buried in the blankets to muffle any noises). It was clear the man was uncomfortable from Geralt’s size, particularly as his thrusts increased in speed and ferocity, but it didn’t seem to dampen his enthusiasm.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Dandelion’s neck, licking at the scent gland on his neck, overlapping the healing marks from previous lovers. It made him feel at least a bit possessive to see all the marks, and his body craved adding his own.

Geralt ran his tongue over Dandelion’s neck, at the same time bringing a hand around to fondle the man’s cock.

“Bite me,” pleaded the bard. “Please, Geralt, bite me.”

It was impossible to refuse such a plea. Geralt sunk his teeth into Dandelion’s neck until he tasted blood. The bard muffed his sob of delight in the pillows, his ass clenching as he spilled over Geralt’s hand.

It seemed he really loved pain, and Geralt couldn’t help his own reaction to the man’s happiness.

His orgasm washed over him, nearly catching him off guard. In that moment there was nothing that his body wanted more than to pin Dandelion down and knot him, force his cum to remain inside him. Even if he couldn’t breed the poet, that didn’t mean he didn’t desperately want to try.

But remembering the pained noises Dandelion had already made, Geralt forced his body to relax, taking several deep breaths. 

“Please knot me,” sobbed the Omega, wiggling in Geralt’s grasp. “Please, please, please, fill me up.”

Geralt rubbed his back, pulling out of Dandelion’s hole. “Next time,” he found himself saying. “Next time, I’ll knot you.”

“In the woods?” the bard asked hopefully. “So I can scream?”

Geralt snorted. “If you wish.”


End file.
